Welcome to Forever
by Sasha Stevens
Summary: This has been rolling around in my brain for a while now. Olivia Harrison is a lawyer who has moved cross country for a new start. In her new start she finds new friends and a new life, but like all good dramas, her past will not stay her past for long. This is Part one of the series.


Hey! It's been awhile...here is something I have been working one...it's part 1 of a series...check it out and let me know what you think.

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to SOA or SUITS or the characters. I do however take ownership of my OFC Olivia.

Hope you enjoy

Part 1:

"Thank god, what took you so long." I saw him, exhausted and a little panicked.

"I'm sorry Jax, but unlike you I sleep every once and a while, you do know what time it is right?" I scolded him while smiling; I knew we were being watched through the double way mirror. They could watch all they wanted but they couldn't listen. She had to make them think they all were calm and that innocence was present.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't plan this shit either. Can you get me out?" He asked softening his tone and his face as he saw me subtle hints that we needed to keep face in front of the on lookers.

"Why don't you start with telling me what happened." I said running my hand through my hair trying to stimulate myself awake.

"They picked me up on some bull shit traffic stop, and found my piece on me." Jax said and the moment I heard 'Piece' I knew this wasn't going to be a quick trip.

"Where were you coming from?" I asked trying to see where or if I could tie carrying the gun to something legal.

"Indian Hills. Patch over party." He smirked for a moment then saw my face back in focus and dropped the smile as quickly as it came on.

"Nevada? Isn't that Mayan territory?" I asked hoping that this information was going to keep going in the direction she wanted.

"Most of it, but that's why we patched over Jury, no way they are going to war with the son's over a few miles of pussy and beer." Jax always had a way with words; I was used to his terminology and colorful opinions on women.

"Okay perfect, when they come in here you follow everything I say and no matter what I say nothing surprises you, understand?" I said making sure we were on the same pages. I knew that statement would bring up questions that we could handle later. I watched him closely as I walked over to the mirror, he nodded and I knocked on the mirror letting the cops know we were ready to talk.

"Olivia Harrison, wish I could say it was nice to see you again." A dark haired, tired and over worked detective came in with his partner and closed the door.

"Well thank you detective, the feeling is mutual…I'm sure." I said doing my best to humor him with the limited wit that I had at two o'clock in the morning.

"So here is the deal…" The other older and overweight detective said as he threw down a folder on the table and pulled out a chair to sit down.

"There is no deal, have you arrested my client?" I asked as I tried to calm the excitement that this part of the job brought me.

"Well…not officially but we have him on at least position." The older man said sipping at his coffee.

"No you don't." I said as watched as he almost spit his coffee everywhere.

"Uh, Livie, I am sorry to break this to you, but I have the gun in lock up, not to mention that he is a felon." The younger one spoke again, I could tell he thought he had one up on me and I was trying desperately not to laugh at him.

"Thompson vs. Mastrian…it is not illegal for a one time felon to carry a weapon as long as he has been clear from his probation for at least five years and has a conceal and carry license, which I am sorry to inform you both. My client carries the weapon for protection and by law is covered for it. So unless you have something that you can actually arrest my client for, we will be on our way." I said taking Jax by the bicep I squeezed it when I saw him smirking again.

"Protection from who? We all know he is the leader of the delinquent and troublesome biker gang." The older detective asked almost laughing at my supposed ignorance to what and who Jax Teller was.

"Now I know you don't leave the doughnut shop all that much, so just once I will catch you up to speed. Jax has never been in a gang. He is a local business man who has left his old life in the past, which you gentleman can't seem to see past. A lot like other motorcycle groups who don't care that Jax's old life is just that…old and are constantly looking to take him out completely. Now as you are aware, Mr. Teller does have two small children. Now why he can't control how others view him or control their actions he can by right of the constitution is allowed to protect his family by bearing arms…legally there is no case here. Now while I would love to stay and education you gentlemen on how to do your job if there is nothing else, my client and I will be leaving." I looked between them and saw the anger and frustration but I was completely on my game, tired or not I knew the law better than anything else and they had nothing. "Thank you and have a pleasant rest of your night. Jax." I said as I pulled him to the door and opened it, waiting for him to walk through; I saw the ear to ear smile on his face and decided that I would let him have this one…for now.

We walked out of the station as all eyes were on us, it was always that way, but usually I didn't look like I just rolled out of bed.

"That was amazing, thank you." Jax said almost giggling as I walked him to his bike.

"You can thank me tomorrow at the café with my retainer." I said handing him his helmet as he sat on his bike.

"Still 10,000?" He said as he looked at me sideways.

"Hasn't changed." I answered him pulling my blackberry from my coat pocket and adding the new meeting to my morning calendar.

"You know, you really should let me work it off another way." He said winking at me, I knew he wasn't kidding and although Jax was impossibly handsome, sex for legal representation was not my style.

"Get home to the boys, I will see you tomorrow." I waved him off as he rode on the bike towards his home. Suddenly all I could think about was my bed and being lost in it for the next few hours.

I got home in record time and left a trail of clothes as I made my way to my bed and front face planted onto it and instantly fell asleep. I had a long day tomorrow and I knew six am would be there before I was ready for it. Dreams of vacation and sleeping her days away were all she remembered as slept.

*21*21*21*21*

The sun rose and I violently introduced my dream machine alarm clock to the floor, the shower felt amazing and I promised myself that I would work out tonight after work, there was no way I was pulling off running five miles on three hours of sleep.

I slipped reluctantly from the shower and pulled my clothes from the closet. A black pencil skirt that hugged me everywhere I needed it to and a white button down shirt that would go perfectly with my new black heals.

I did my hair and makeup, packed my bag and headed for the garage where my car was parked. I was already running twenty minutes behind schedule and if there was anyone that wouldn't let me forget that was Jax Teller.

I hurried to the dinner where I knew there were waiting. And by the looks of it, he wasn't alone nor did I expect him to be. It was rare that he was ever alone…unprotected.

I walked in and was instantly greeted with cheers and nicknames and high fives. Jax got up from the booth where he was sitting and hugged me. It was our usual greeting and seemed to be all routine. I sat down next to him and made small talk and played catch up with the rest of them that I knew and had represented at one time or another.

"So, Livie, when are you gonna break it to this idiot that we are in love and that you are moving in and I am the only one that you will be sharing your briefs with…" There was laughter and comments of encouragement and kudos on a line well executed according to them.

"Probably around the time that this one accepts that I am your lawyer and nothing more and nothing less." I said winking at Tig and looked over to the bluest eyes in complete denial about what I had just clearly stated for the hundredth times and I am sure as all the other times, it feel on deaf ears this time as well.

"She'll come around; she just doesn't know she wants me yet." Jax said as he poured me another cup of coffee. He received some handshakes for that and I just rolled my eyes as Jax slipped me the envelope under the table and I slipped it in my bag. The comments continued to come in but the bell on the door distracted me from them and my heart fell into my stomach.

"Excuse me for a moment guys I will be right back." I said excusing myself from the table and walked with a purpose to the door.

"Who the fuck is that?" Chibs asked as they all had eyes on Olivia and new strangers she was suddenly interested in.

"Don't know but they probably came here in that." Juice said as he motioned to the Mercedes 300 in the parking lot, sticking out like a sore ass thumb.

"Run the plates, I want to know everything." Jax said now more intrigued and concerned than he was a few seconds ago.

"You want us to escort them back to their car?" Happy and Tig asked, all but itching to help out and do their part.

"Just wait; let's just keep eyes on her for now." Jax said not liking what he was seeing but knew that Olivia would have his ass if he interfered without a reason.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked as politely as I could, and the anger and resentment I was feeling that was as nice as it was going to get.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" He said trying to keep the peace and pleasantries I on the other hand had no interest.

"I'm sorry maybe I wasn't clear, get the fuck out…better?" I asked losing my patients I knew the tables that were around us could hear but that Jax was too far away.

"Oh my god…this isn't an old friend…you guys dated…" The skinny and twitchy one next to him, he looked nervous and scared as I saw him look over my shoulder, to which I assumed the guys were now on their way at the look on his face.

"I'm sorry who the hell is this?" I asked him, knowing the whole three friends he had managed to keep throughout his sad and lonely life and this wasn't one of them.

"Mike Voss, my associate. You look good." He said pathetically.

"Funny you don't…now take boy wonder here and leave." I said as motioned to the door and turned around to see Jax, Tig, Happy and Juice had made it where I was. I went to say something when I was spun around.

"I need to talk to you…" He said almost pleading in his own way. Harvey Specter never asked anyone for help and I could see he was desperate it was written all over his face. But before anything could be said I was pushed to the back and there was nothing but a leather wall in front of me.

"I believe she told you to leave." I heard Jax say as he pulled his leather gloves from his back pocket and I knew I had to take control of this.

"I'm not leaving until she and I have a conversation, and might I add that it would not be in your best interest to touch myself or boy wonder here." Harvey said as he hands stayed in the pockets of his dress pants.

"Jax, I'm fine, thank you. You can you wait for me back at the table?" I said doing everything I could to get him to look me in the eyes, get him back focused on what I was saying. I nodded to Happy and Tig and that started to pull him back and were whispering things to him and he seem to be snapping out of it.

"We'll wait over there, but if you touch her again I will make sure it's the last thing you touch." Jax warned and planted Tig in a chair right next to me. That was the privacy he was going to get and I was secretly thankful.

"Give me 5 minutes, please?" He asked and I knew that Harvey wasn't leaving without us talking and instead of driving him to hospital I would hear him out and then be done with him, again.

"You have two and he stays right where he is. That is the best you are going to get and the clock is moving, I would get to the point if I were you." I warned him as I folded my arms and turned around to nod to Jax that I was okay.

"I don't remember your cliental being this…angry before." He said looking to Tig and then back to Jax.

"You now officially have one minute and forty-five seconds…" I warned looking down to my watch.

"Okay…I need you to come with me."

"No, is that all?" I asked not wasting any time or thought on his request. I patted Tig on the shoulder and headed back for the booth. I was almost there when I heard him loud and clear.

"Lawrence Anderson is dead." And there it was. The only thing that could make me turn around for him…ever.

"That's not funny." I told him as I walked back to him and turned around and pushed him out the door to the café and watched as he stumbled. I walked down the stairs after him and knew I wasn't alone.

"Tiggy stay. I am okay." I told Tig to stay by the door and held my ground and Harvey stood up straight and adjusted his suit.

"I'm sorry Liv, but it's true, I found out last night, I was on the first plane out here." He explained as he tried to come close to me and I instinctively stepped back trying to fight the emotion.

"How?" I asked trying to stay rational and grounded.

"Overdose." He told me and I couldn't dispute that, We had the hardest time getting him to sober up for trial but we did, and he was doing so well the past couple of years.

"When is the funeral?" I asked knowing that I could and would make myself handle going to that.

"That's why we are here, we need you. They won't release the body to his family; I need your help getting him to his family so they can bury him on the family plot." He said again attempting to reach for me and I backed away without even thinking I saw Tig move.

"Tig…stay." I said trying not to elude that my head was spinning. "What are you talking about? On what grounds do they have for not releasing the body?" I was trying not to show my confusion for weakness.

"We can talk about this back at the house, please come with me. I can't do this without you. It wouldn't be right." Harvey Specktor was not the weakness type of man, he would normally cut off his hand then admit or show anyone weakness or emotion. I was one of the few that had actually seen that he owned a softer emotional side.

"I can't…I have cases, clients here…" I said unable to stop the water from gathering in my eyes, I felt frantic all of a sudden and I hated that feeling.

"You can work from the house, you always have been able to…please I need you, the Anderson's need you." And there it was the low blow. You didn't deal with Harvey without having one. That was about the only thing you could expect from him…that and he would eventually hurt you if he let you close enough to see who he was underneath all the hair gel and expensive suits.

"Livie…let's go back inside…come on." I felt Tig's hands turn me around; he put his arm around me and pulled me close. The kiss on the top of my head as we got back inside and diner and headed for the table gave me a slight bit of comfort.

I knew the questions would be overwhelming and it was the last thing I wanted to answer right now.

"I don't want to talk about it, but thank you for watching over me.." I trailed off not making any eye contact with any of them.

"All you have to do is say the word…" Chibs said I knew instantly that as much as I thought I wanted that, I really didn't and I knew what I had to do.

"Thank you but no, I have work to do, I think everything with your case last night is taken care of. Call me if you need anything." I said and threw a bill on the table indicating that breakfast was on me and I headed for the door as fast as my legs would take me.

"Olivia wait." I heard from behind me as I unlocked my car. I knew he wouldn't let me leave that easily

I closed my eyes tight and tried to steady my voice. "I'm fine Jax, just a lot of work to do." I said trying to convince him, I knew in my heart I was anything but okay.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" He asked as he looked like I had stabbed him in the heart.

"Jax, a friend of mine has died and there are legal complications going on and I need to leave for a couple of days. I was close with his family; I need to help them get closure." I explained as I hated the thought of going back to Manhattan, but that I had to.

"So it's not because you love him, that suit that showed up here?" He asked I watched everything about him soften and become vulnerable, and I realized what was happening.

"Jesus, Jax…that was a long time ago, and that Suit is not capable of loving anyone else besides himself, I found that out the hard way and I will never go there again. Why does it matter?" I asked him trying to divert this conversation from where I knew it was going.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked moving closer, but never taking his eyes from mine.

"If I am lucky, a few days. I want this done and over with." I told him as I wiped some stay tears that had fallen.

"I think one of us should go with you." He said now within inches of me and suddenly there was a heat that was radiating between us and I was having a hard time thinking straight.

"You can't afford to lose anyone right now, not with Mayans and Darby pushing to take Charming. I will be fine, big girl…I can take care of my…" And before my self-importance speech, he moved in and took my lips with his; caressing the sides of my face with his thumbs gently as his lips did the same on my lips. It was intoxicating and I suddenly felt nothing but what was between us at that moment.

"Promise me it's only a few days." He said as our lips separated but he our foreheads joined together.

"Just a few days." I said breathlessly. I hadn't felt anything like that before in my life, not even with Harvey. I was spinning and I needed to go. "I will call you when I get back." I said and pulled away to get in my car.

"Wrong you will call me when you land, and you will check in once a day or someone in a cut will be there in less than a day, please don't push me to do that." He said and I knew as I stood there, he was serious.

"Fine, but Jax we need to talk about what just happened when I get back." I said knowing that if I allowed this to happen, he would have to find a new lawyer and I wasn't sure if I was ready to head in that direction. I had avoided this for two years with Jax Teller and now it was staring me in the face and I couldn't avoid it anymore.

He nodded and then kissed me gently again, I got in my car and drove away. I booked my flight on the way back to my place. I packed a small bag, my laptop, and headed to the airport to catch my flight.

When we were in the air I felt myself relax a little. I was 30,000 miles above the world and I felt safe. I didn't call Harvey and let him know I was coming but I did call Jessica. She was still managing partner and we always did work well together. I didn't want my coming back for a few days to taint anything.

It had been two years since I had stepped foot in Manhattan, NY. I wasn't sure what scared me more, being back or the thought of working with Harvey again.

When we parted it was neither friendly or without injury. From the first day I met him, I knew I was in trouble and I fought him and his charm and advances off for a while, But Harvey is persistent and dedicated once he has a goal, which is why is the best Lawyer on the east coast.

The late nights, the way his hands felt on my skin, and the way he understood the darker things about me, because truth be told he had some darkness in his life as well made us more than a great team, but compatible outside of the office. And I may not have said it back then, and I still will deny it asked now, but I loved him back then. I let him in and see places and things about me I never showed anyone and he didn't run, he didn't judge. He was there and wouldn't let me push him away.

I knew when were close to New York, the strong the memories got and the greater the pain in my chest became more apparent. As we started to descend into the landing strip I closed my eyes. I never really liked the feeling of the wheels being back on the ground, and I had to get my emotions back in check.

I got to arrivals area and there was a brand new Lexus, black waiting for me, a driver with a sign that read my name. I took a deep breath and got in the car and started by breathing treatments as I watched the buildings, people, and bike messengers moved fluidly about the city. That was one thing she did enjoy about the city in her time here, it never slept and there was never a boring moment.

We got to the building and as I walked through the lobby to the elevators, something happened. I switch flipped and I turned off all emotions about Harvey, Lawrence, and about Person and Hardman…or Darby as it was now. I had heard about the merger, there wasn't anyone who hadn't. They were the biggest firm on the east coast the merger sealed them in as untouchable and legendary.

The doors opened and with one last deep breath I walked out confidently out the elevator and headed to the front desk, I was going to ask the blonde behind the desk to announce me to Jessica when I was found.

"Olivia? Olivia Harrison?" I heard and knew exactly who it was.

"Lewis Litt, how are you?" I asked putting on my best pleasing smile and extended my hand.

"Oh please come here, how are you? What are doing here? Are you coming back?" He said wrapping me up in a hug and held me above the ground squeezing tightly.

"Um, Lewis, people are staring and I can't breathe…" I said exasperated and hoping my feet would be back on the ground.

"She's right, put her down Lewis." Jessica appeared suddenly and I was secretly thankful.

"Right…sorry about that, it's REALLY great to see you." Lewis said stuttering, I felt bad that he was embarrassed but I didn't expect that type of welcome from him.

"You look well, how was your flight?" Jessica asked as we shook hands then she directed me in a direction.

"It was fine, and thank you, you look well too, looks like the merger did you well." I said smiling as we stepped slowly down a hallway.

"Thank you, it's been an adjustment but it's been great. I wanted to thank you for coming; Harvey really needs your help." Jessica said speaking carefully.

"I don't know about that, but being that it was Lawrence there was no way I couldn't be here. I owe him and his family that much to help now." I explained trying not to let the guilt slip out.

"Still I thank you for your help, can we have dinner before you leave?" Jessica asked, and I saw no reason to not to accept.

"I would love to; I leave Saturday Morning, Friday night work okay for you?" I asked.

"I'll set it up, and I believe that the office you are looking for is at the end of the hallway, you'll see Donna outside. Good to have you back, even if it's only for a few days." Jessica said shaking my hand again and directed me in the right direction.

"I don't know what we are missing here…" Harvey said as he and boy wonder were buried in paper work.

"I'm right here, now where in all this mess is the police reports, and crime scene photos. Also I would really love a copy of the autopsy report." I watched them both drop their jaws, and freeze like statues and all the color drain from their faces as if they had seen a ghost and maybe they had. I was not the person that Harvey knew two years ago.

"You came." He said as Donna approached from behind me.

"I did those reports?" I asked again as I walked in and dropped by bag in a empty chair.

"You're here, you came to Manhattan…" he said in complete disbelief, I had seen him like this since the first time we saw each other naked after the firm's holiday party.

"I can leave if you want?" I said grabbing my bag.

"He's in shock hunny." I heard as Donna came into the office as well, she on the other hand was a sight for sore eyes.

"I see that, you look amazing." I said noticing that Donna was as vibrant as the day I left.

"Thank you, you need a visit to the saloon and the spa, I will make us appointments." She said and winked at me then headed out of the room.

"Are you going to stare all day or are we going to fix this?" I asked as Harvey still hadn't moved let alone blinked.

"Mike, can you give us a few?" He asked as Boy wonder hesitantly got up and left the room.

"Say what you have to say now, because after this if it comes up again I am gone." I put it out on the table. I knew that he wouldn't be able to focus on the case unless he said what he needed to, no matter how much bullshit it was.

"Look, what happened between us, I never meant to hurt you…and I certainly never meant to…"

"To what? End my career here in New York? Damage my reputation indefinitely? Step all over me to advance your win streak? Which one Harvey did you never mean to do." I cut him off without a second thought in my mind. Nothing that he could say…there was no apology to make up for what he did to me, my career, or my feelings that were fragile to begin with.

"I was wrong, I never should have used what we had together in business but without it I wouldn't be here, where I am now." He said stepping closer to me and it took everything in my power not to drop him where he stood.

"And that is your justification? Is that how you sleep at night? Whatever you have to tell yourself to move on then great, keep it up. I however am now done with the conversation, and for one last time will say Fuck you and your self-righteous character. You are a cold hearted and lonely person and know that I have moved on and couldn't care less about what is or isn't happening in your sad little life outside of this case." I spat at him, holding my ground, speaking clearly, without emotion and strength. I saw the emotion on his face and pushed it away.

"Here are those files you asked for." Donna said unable not to hear what I had just laid before him and I didn't care. I would have said it front of the whole firm and not given too shits.

"Thank you, we'll meet later after I have had a chance to review these. I'll call Donna when I am ready to meet." I said and grabbed my bag and the files and headed out of the office.

"Where are you going?" He said following me out of the office.

"To see Michelle." I said as I continued to walk down the hallway, not looking back.

"Wait, I'll come with you." He said as he started to catch up with me in the hallway.

"No you won't. I will see you later." I said and kept going I felt a small victory as I heard him stop behind me and I made it to the elevators with my head held high.

"Wow…she still hates you…" Donna said as Harvey came back to where she was standing in the doorway to his office.

"Good to know you are still observant." He was still watching the hallway where she was already gone.

"I think you have to let this one go…" Donna said see the pain and unforgiving anger that was in the eyes of the one who loved Harvey with everything she had.

"Now that wouldn't be my style…" He said as he sighed and went to reenter his office.

"Harvey…I don't think you can fix this one." Donna told him and he nodded and went to his desk.

"Come on Donna, you know if Harvey wants something fixed, it will happen." Mike said smiling coming back to only hear part of the conversation.

"If you only knew boy wonder…" Donna said shaking her head and headed back to her desk.

*21**21**21**21*

I wasn't sure how long we had been sitting outside the house, but it felt like an eternity. I can't describe how many late nights prepping Larry happened here, or the family functions we had been a part of. The laughter, anger, and happiness that were shared between myself and this family were irreplaceable.

"Would you like me to get your door?" The driver asked me and I took a deep breath.

"Thank you, but no. I will be fine, can you please wait here for me. I shouldn't be long." I asked him as nicely as I could. He nodded politely and I started to get out of the car. "If the time changes I will come out and let you know." And I exited to the car and started up the walk way to the house.

It looked like something out of movie set. Two story house with white siding, and black shutters that were on almost all of the windows. Freshly trimmed hedge bushes lined the walk way up the front door.

I had never once been nervous or scared to be at this house, even when I should have been, today in this moment; standing on the wrap around porch I was more terrified of ringing that doorbell than I had been in a long time.

I however, did and then held my breath as I anxiously waited for the door to open.

When it did, I saw her tired and aged face. It was still the same eyes and smile that had welcomed me into her life all those years ago, but somehow at peace with a hint of sorrow and relief.

"Olivia…I can't believe it's you…" She said as she grabbed me and pulled me in for one of her infamous hugs. When she released me I exhaled and felt the sting in my lungs from holding my breath for what seemed like forever.

"Harvey never said anything about you being back…I'm so happy to see you dear." She said as tears gathered in her eyes and I knew that seeing me brought up those fresh feelings of loss of her son and what my presence there meant. I grabbed her back into a big hug and held her there as she cried, it broke my heart to hear and feel her pain flow out of her.

"Oh My god, Olivia, is that you?" Our moment was short lived as the rest of the family had come to see what had taken their mother from them.

"Jacob, hello…" I said and within an instant Michelle and I were wrapped up in his arms as well.

Slowly the rest of the family came into to find us and we all hugged and said hello, eventually we all made it into the family room where they were trying to decide and make plans for the funeral, with or without Larry's body.

"Here, with sugar just the way you like it dear." Michelle said handing me a fresh cup of tea. I thanked her with a loving smile.

"I have to apologize to you all…" I started to say as I stared at my steaming cup.

"Hush, you and Harvey did everything you could for our boy. You took him through rehab, you were there when he freaked out, and you were there every time he tried to ruin his life. You wouldn't allow him or us to ever give up. We owe you everything for that." Lawrence Senior said almost scolding me and I felt the tears forming in my stomach, these people, these poor unfortunate unconditionally loving people.

"Still, maybe if I would have been here, you know to check up on him, making sure he was following the steps, staying clean…" I tried to justify why this was my fault why I should have done more, maybe the son they fought so hard to save would still be here.

"We all tried, we all checked up on him, we took him to group sessions, we watched him like a hawk, we did everything we could to make sure that the deal you and Harvey got him wouldn't go to waste." Samantha, the youngest sister chimed in. I remember helping her get ready for her very first boy girl dance.

"Sometimes, no matter how much you help someone, give them opportunities to save their own lives, doesn't work. I loved my brother, with all my heart. And like my family has said we all did everything we could for him, but when it came down to it. Larry just didn't want to change; this drug habit had become too much a part of him to let it go. It wasn't because we didn't try or didn't love him enough. And maybe you being might have prolonged this, but Larry would have found away, you know that." Jacob told me, and the more I thought about what they were saying and how Lawrence was and they were right. It helped a little but I still felt like I could have done more had I been here.

"Well the one thing I can do, is bring him home so that you can say good bye properly." I said sipping at my tea.

"Will you talk us through this, Harvey tried but I think he was too emotional to have patients with us to dumb it down." Michelle asked trying not to speak ill of Harvey but I could tell she was desperate to understand.

"Well I was reviewing all of the files on Larry's case on the way over here, and it looks like a young ADA trying to make a name for him self. He is claiming that evidence found at the scene and on Larry's body leads and links other cases to him. And that they will not be able to release Larry's body until the other cases are filed and closed." I said trying to make it easy to understand and follow.

"So they have no case really?" Samantha asked.

"Not as far as I can see, and it should be fairly easy to argue that between Harvey and I. We are trying to set up a hearing for first thing tomorrow so that Larry can be laid to rest on your family plot as early as Friday or Saturday." I told them and they all looked to each other and then to the memories laid out before them on coffee tables, the floor, and furniture.

"I promise you, I will bring him home to you, that you can be sure of." I said making sure Michelle looked me in the eye. Once she did I could feel her strength and she gave me her confidence and I knew I was all set.

"I should get going, but I promise that as soon as I know a time for the hearing I will let you know." I said placing the cup on the table and getting up and grabbing my things.

"You're leaving? You just got here…" Lawrence Senior said almost offended.

"I'm sorry but I have some prep I have to do for tomorrow… I want to be ready." I said as I slowly walked to the front door, all of them following behind me.

"Fine, then tomorrow you will have lunch or dinner with us, depending on the hearing, and no is not an option. So, you call me when you have the time and I will let you know what time to be here. You have gotten way too skinny for your own good. Beside we have a lot to catch up on. Now give us our hugs and we will see you tomorrow." Michelle ordered hugging me first leaving no room for discussion or argument.

"Mom, what about Harvey?" Samantha asked. She was one of the few that knew back in the day that Harvey and I weren't just partners at law.

"Harvey is always welcome here, but with or without him, you are here…understood?" Michelle made her point clear. I nodded and said my good byes and headed back to the car. Once inside I saw I had twenty missed calls most from Jax and a few from Harvey.

I dialed.

"Are you okay?" He asked almost panicked.

"I'm fine; don't you have a club to run? Why are you calling me twenty times?" I asked trying to divert.

"You were supposed to call when you landed; I had Tig all packed and ready to go in ten minutes." He said as I heard him relax.

"I told you, big girl. Sorry Tig will have to see New York another time." I said hoping that this would be enough to keep them at bay.

"You never answered my question, are you okay?" He said again I could tell he had moved somewhere more private as the background noise was near all gone.

"I'm fine, I will call you tomorrow." I said as I was going to hang up.

"You will call me tonight; Tig's plane ticket is still good for another 24 hours." He said in a taunting tone. I smiled that he cared that much, and agreed to call him later tonight if I remembered.

I stared at my phone and contemplated calling Harvey back, but decided that he could wait until I was back at the office, it would be less than an hour.

*21**21**21**21*

I got back the office and wished I had a place to squat, just a spot of mine for the day or so I would be here, and then it came to me…the Associates Room.

I walked in and it was still the same, the cubes, the scattered people on the phones, making copies, and some just shooting the breeze. Mike spotted me before I saw him.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked almost panicked.

"I need a place to sit; I have some stuff I need to work on…" I said as I spotted an empty desk at the very end and I moved around him and headed straight for it.

"Um, I don't think Harvey would have you down here, I am sure you can use his office, or there are some open offices that might…" he said stumbling over a way to get me out of the trenches.

"I like it right here, thank you Boy Wonder." I said plopping down in the chair and pulling out my laptop and files.

"But…" He said and I cut him off as I picked up the phone to make a call.

"Leave." I said plainly and he took off, I knew exactly where he was going, he was Harvey's boy alright, loyal to a fault. If Harvey hadn't already fucked him over it was coming, I wanted to warn him. But at this point it would have just fallen on deaf ears.

I however made some calls and called in some favors, by the time Boy wonder came back with his owner I had achieved what I needed to.

"Tomorrow at 10:30…perfect. Thank you again Matt. Will do." I said and hung up the phone. I wrote down some notes.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He asked as he tried to keep his voice down. He had a reputation and I could tell he was not ready to show that he did care about someone other than Boy Wonder.

"Unlike you and Boy wonder here I am working, I just booked our hearing for tomorrow morning." I said as I avoided eye contact with him at all costs.

"I meant what are you doing down here, you can work in my office or I will find you one to use." He said not impressed with my act of defiance or independence both pissed him off.

"I don't need your office or some office. I have everything I need down here, minus all the "holier than now" stuffiness. These associates aren't tainted yet, they still have a sense of hunger and discipline…" I said as I picked up the papers I needed to copy and then I was going to find Lewis.

"Where are you going now?" He asked irritated.

"I need to make copies and file the motions for the hearing tomorrow morning, when I am done I will meet you in your office to go over everything for tomorrow." I said and walked out, I wished I didn't know him well enough to know that he was going to follow me but I did.

"You here to babysit me?" I asked as he appeared at my side.

"We are doing this together, where you go I go." He said and then waited for me to lead the way. I think he was testing me to see if I remembered how to get around this place, waiting for me to show weakness, need him just a little bit…and I was hell bent on doing the exact opposite.

"Olivia….beatuiful…what can I…Harvey." Lewis was all smiles until he saw my tail and his whole persona changed and I knew instantly that Harvey had burned Lewis in some way…or several ways if I Harvey was still the same.

"Sorry he won't leave me alone. I need your help, you got a few moments?" I asked him putting on my best cute smile. I watched as Lewis looked to Harvey and there was some unspoken man thing going on, Usually I could read it no problem but this time I was stumped.

"I have some calls to make; I will meet you back in my office." Harvey said as he rolled his eyes and moved around Lewis and headed back in the general direction of his office and I was completely lost. Harvey never backed down from anyone…especially Lewis Lit.

"Do I want to know?" I asked Lewis as he turned back around me, obviously floating on cloud 9 in some kind of victory.

"That story is best told over a good bottle of Chardonnay. Come on, Let's talk." Lewis said showing me the way to his office.

I had him help me with copies, and other paperwork that I needed for court tomorrow, I was on my way to Jessica's office. I wanted to brief her on progress and what direction I was going to win.

I rounded the corner to pass reception to get to Jessica when I heard scuffling and an all to familiar batch of voices.

"Just tell him where she is Lass…this will all be a bad dream."

Shit!

I rushed around the corner and saw three patches and two terrified receptionist.

"Back up…come on back up…I'm so sorry…" I said pushing the boys back and trying to ease the ladies behind the desk.

"There you are, well no thanks to you two…" Juice stated pointing at the two ladies again causing them to cower.

"Hey, I said enough…jesus…" I said trying to regain some control over the situation and my anger at the sight of them here.

"Everything okay here?"

Peachy…Jessica. Damage control.

"Jessica, I was just on my way to see you." I said stepping towards her a little putting myself between the men and my superior.

"My office, please." She told me and turned and walked away.

"Felicia, can you please show these men to that empty office over there, I promise they don't bite…" I asked as the brunette looked at me as if I had gone mad.

"Well I do…but you have to ask first." Chibs winked.

"Knock it off and behave. Wait for me in there…and I swear to go if you do anything stupid…" I warned them, I had a look in my eye that was more than ready to try out my kick boxing class moves and I think Jax saw it.

"Okay…we get it, don't be long." He said and they followed a reluctant Felicia to the empty office I had mentioned. I took a deep breath and tried to gather my thoughts and compose myself, I now had to take on Jessica.

I knocked lightly and waited for her to wave me in as she was finishing up a phone call.

"I am so sorry Jessica…" I started to apologize and she held up her hand.

"What's that?" She pointed to the papers in my hand. I looked at them to refocus…

"My…our motions for the Herring that I scheduled for tomorrow morning for the Anderson Case. We should have him home to his family for burial by dinner time." I handed her over the paperwork and anxiously watched as she read everything over. She slowly smiled and handed everything back to me.

"Very nice, you should have no problem winning tomorrow, I have every confidence in you." She said and I smiled back.

"Thank you Jessica, well I won't take up any more of your time, just wanted to let you see my progress and let you know what time court is tomorrow morning." I said, and I thought I was home free until I got to the doorway.

"Whoever they are to you…I do not want to hear them again. I don't care if they are here, I just don't want THAT to happen again, am I clear?" Jessica said as she got up from her desk and headed to her couch where more papers were laid out.

"Crystal. Thank you Jessica, I promise it won't happen again." I said and quickly made my way out of her office and headed for the conference room when I had instructed the boys to be taken.

"You have two minutes to explain why the fuck you are here…" I said angry and ready to release it.

"Uh, oh…I think mommy is mad." Chibs whispered to Juice and he did his best to hold in the laughter.

"Hey, I warned you, you don't check in this would happen." He said with satisfied smile on his face.

"I did check in, I talked to you less than 24 hours ago Jax." I said making my case; this is what I was good at.

"I told you every couple of hours; I got worried we are here now." He said still trying not to smile in my face.

"You said Tig was coming, that's one person…not three!" I said starting to pace.

"Tig had some shit to deal with, either way we are here, and we ain't leaving until you do, simple as that, you can sit here and argue with me all you want, but it would be wasting your breath." Jax winked at me and I could have strangled him.

"Here, Room 2102 go get some shut eye. You look like shit, and if you are going to be scary or intimidating or whatever it is that you are here to do, no one is going to believe you looking like that. I will be here for another couple of hours; when I get there we can talk more." I told them and held the door open for them. I saw some resistance in him but he didn't fight me, took the key card reluctantly and but then took the key card and nodded for the boys to follow.

"You ain't back by 7:00 and we come back, but this time rested." He kissed my cheek and I couldn't help smiling. I watched them board the elevator and sighed as I knew I had to go talk with Harvey and I didn't want to.

I walked with purpose and mapped out exactly how I was going to explain it so that the conversation could be the shortest and briefest. I now just wanted to get some rest and call Michelle.

"Is this a bad time?" I asked as I knocked on the glass, he was on the phone but motioned me in the office. I swallowed and walked in; I walked over to the desk, sat down and put all of the paper work on the desk as he hung up.

"Hey…" He said I could tell he was about to get personal, so I quickly cut him off and cut straight to the chase.

"So we have a hearing tomorrow morning at 10:30. We have Judge Mathis, which we both know will see this our way. Here are copies of the motions I filed and are all set to go." I said handing over his copies of them.

"Motion to compensate?" He asked confused.

"This situation falls under the victims act. There was no probable cause for them to keep Larry's body in the first place, the only reason they got this to work at all was a loop hole. They have put The Anderson's through hell; I certainly think that calls for compensation." I explained so disappointed that I had to explain this to him.

"I agree with you, I guess I am just glad you thought of it and I didn't. Have you called Michelle?" He asked as he placed the papers back in the file.

"Not yet, I was headed back to my hotel and I will call her on the way. It's late and we have an early morning, I suggest you get some rest and lord help you if you are late Harvey." I warned him as I got up and headed for the office door. He looked down at his watch and saw it was almost 11 at night.

"Let me escort you back to the hotel…" He offered as he practically ran after her.

"No need, see you in the morning." I yelled back and grabbed my jacket and headed for the elevators. I wanted nothing but to put as much distance as I could from Harvey Spector.

I couldn't find the driver or the car that I had been using all day and there was no one at the security desk, I thought about calling Jax but I decided I would hear some sort of 'I told you so' so I headed out to the street and decided I would try and see if I could still hail a cab.

There were a few cars here and there, minimal traffic it was about ten minutes before I even saw a cab, I remember lifting my arms to flag it down and then everything went black.

**21**21**21**21**

"We are looking for Harrison, Olivia Harrison?" I could hear them from a mile away.

"She's in room 4, right over there. Are you family?" The woman asked but they were already in my room when she got the sentence out.

"Jesus, are you okay?" I heard Jax and felt oddly happy he was there. Pushed my self up so that I could be in more of a sitting position. He grabbed my face and looked me over.

"Just a few bumps and bruises…I'm fine." I said trying to convince them, I saw Chibs give me the look and I knew they knew everything.

"Fine my ass, look at you." Juice said, I saw the anger in him and knew that seeing me like this was bring up memories in his own past. Juice was never much a real talker, and his voice had so much conviction and emotion in it.

"Stop fussing. I was hailing a cab and someone mugged me, it's a right of passage for anyone who has ever lived here. Let's just be glad they didn't rape me." I realized by the looks on their faces that they weren't in the mood for my fetal attempt humor.

"Why didn't you call, we would have come to get you!" Jax scolded and he still had yet to let go of my face, he made me look at him and I suddenly felt guilty.

"I thought about it, but I am from here, I have hailed a cab a million times in my life, I didn't think this would happen." And in my own way that was the best and closest thing he was going to get to an apology so I was hoping he would just take it and not push for a more formal one.

"Well it did happen and now where ever you go, we go and if you argue we take you back home to Charming." Jax and his damn ultimatums. I looked over to Chibs for some back up at how ridiculous that sounded.

"I agree with him lass." Chibs said knowing it wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"Look I have my hearing tomorrow, then a dinner with the family and I am headed back to Charming, I really don't need an escort for all of that." I was a lawyer, I was going to plead my case, I didn't however expect what happened next.

"Livie…Jesus are you okay?!" Before I could even react Juice Grabbed Harvey by the lapels and threw him up against the wall and pin him there. Jax threw his arm over me in protection and I saw Chibs got to draw out of his cut.

"Chibs no! Juice let him go!" I was pulling at Jax's arm across me to let me up but he protectively held me in place.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you here?!" Juice asked aggressively.

"Juice! Put him down…NOW!" I told him firmly, it took him a minute but he did comply but didn't let go of him.

"Who the fuck are these guys Livie!?" Harvey looked at me, scared out of his mind but none of us needed the attention that would come through that door if this didn't calm down.

"Harvey, this is Jax, Chibs, and that angry young man next to you is Juice, boys, this is Harvey Spector. My old law partner. What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as Jax took my hand and held it tightly.

"I called your cell phone, I had a question about one of the motions, a detective answered the phone and told me what happened. Are you okay?" He asked me again, and I hated that he cared at all.

"I'm fine, it looks worse than it is." I said as Jax sat on the bed next to me, still death grip on my hand.

"Police said that all they took was your wallet and cash, You phone and all your files were left in the bag so they are ruling it a general mugging. They are pulling security footage from our building to see if they can find anything. I just had to…I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said as he nervously looked around at the three men that terrified him.

"As you can see, she is now perfectly fine and will be the rest of the time here. But thank you for your concern." Juice hissed at Harvey and now it was just sad.

"Thanks Harvey, but I will be fine. See you tomorrow." I said as I had to get him out of there and Jax and I had to have a conversation. I nodded at him as Harvey needed my reassurance to leave. When he did Juice followed him out and make sure he really left.

"Chibs, can you give Jax and I a minute?" I asked him cautiously. I watched as he looked over to Jax before he left the room, Jax nodded and we watched as Chibs headed out of the room to make sure Juice didn't go all cowboy on the poor unsuspecting suit.

"Jax..." I started and he sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"I was so worried when the hospital called…" He admitted as he pulled me into his chest. The smell of smoke and leather filled my nose and instant comfort radiated through my body.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I am fine really." I reassured him.

"Well I can't wait until I get to take you back home, where you belong." He said moving some hair out of my face.

"I know I said we talk about what happened before I left when I got home from here…"

"You mean the kiss?" Jax smiled widely and suddenly couldn't stop.

"Kisses…there was more than one if memory serves correctly." I corrected him and I saw that he was happy that I had remembered correctly.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" He asked as the testerone in him kicked up and he wasn't sure what was about to be said.

"Harvey, you know the guys that Juice tried to use as a wrecking ball? He wasn't just my law partner. I was with him for three years…and I tried to fight it, but there was chemistry and after he assured me that he would never hurt me…that he would never sacrifice what we had for anything else. Jax, he hurt me bad…I had issues with trust before I met him. I broke all of my rules with Harvey. We worked together and he was everything that I should have stayed away from. But I allowed myself to give in, love him, and he not only broke my heart but ruined my career and reputation here in New York. Hence why I started over in a small town in California. Jax, when you kissed me, I felt things I have never felt before, not even with Harvey…And I can't…I can't allow myself to go down that road again, I don't think I could pick up the pieces and my life again. I don't think that you and I moving forward is a great idea…" I looked up and saw that he was smiling from ear to ear; did he think I was joking? The fact that I just opened up to him and he was smiling made my blood boil and I was suddenly overwhelmed with disappointment and regret.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" He asked as the smile on his face tried to get bigger but wasn't possible at this point.

"You know maybe you should go Jax…" I said taking my eyes from him and placing them into my lap where I felt like a complete fool.

"Look at me…Olivia." He was standing right next to me but I couldn't bring myself to comply to his request. I just wanted him to leave and I wanted to curl into a ball and cry myself to sleep. He hooked a finger under my chin and made my look up at him when I didn't move or comply.

"Olivia Harrison, I am sorry to smile at you and laugh, but I just can't believe that you haven't notice that I have been in love with you for a while now." I could not believe what he just said…love me?

"Olivia, since we met almost three years ago, you have been right by side. You have helped me put my life back together after I thought there was nothing left to live for. You helped me with the Divorce, getting my mom rights back to the boys, you helped get the club back on legit business. When I hired you in place of Loen I had no idea if I could or would trust anyone ever again. But you were there every step of the way, and you were the one that told me that you were going to help and you did. You have been so important in my life and you have no clue how much you mean to me and have made a difference in my life and the life of my club.

I didn't set out to fall in love with you, at first I was just physically attracted to you, after Tara I wanted nothing to do with personal connections, but in just being around you, and watching the both of us put me and my club back in order, I couldn't fight it anymore. I know you thought all of those passes were in good fun, but it really was me…trying to tell you that I wanted more. When you never responded I left it alone…until that day at the diner. When I saw you with that Harvey guy, something in my snapped and I decided I was going to make my move and hopefully everything played out in my favor.

When I kissed you, I felt that fire, that connection I have before but it was so much more intense. And from that moment I knew you were what I wanted." He said sitting down next to me again, doing everything to keep my eyes on him, but as he spoke my eyes welled up with tears and I fought tooth and nail to stop them, but they just poured out of my eyes and rolled down my face like tiny little rivers.

"Jax, You put your life back together, you and the guys…you fought for what you have now, this normalcy that you were craving and now finally have. I was just here to guide you and be a support system. You need to be proud of where you Chibs, Happy and the other guys are now because YOU guys did that. And Yeah Jax, when you kissed me it was amazing, feelings I didn't know where there or that I could feel came up and I wanted more of it. But all of this is not that simple. You and I will never be a simple thing and that it what you need for you, the club and your boys. As much as I want, almost crave what I feel between us I think its best that we just…" And before I could try and end things before they started he kissed me, it was the most passionate, comforting, and beautiful thing I had ever experienced. He held both sides of my face and kissed me so perfectly, I was waiting to jerk awake and realize that it was all in my head.

"Understand this, I am not going anywhere without you, and I am not going to let you not give me a chance, everything in me screams that this is right and I won't let us not try. We can talk details after we are home, but just know this…you are now mine and I am yours. Push me away all you want to, I am not going anywhere." He said as he rested his forehead against mine. He rubbed his thumbs against my skin and energy shot throughout my whole body and all I wanted was to that feeling to never end.

"Oh I am sorry, I thought you were alone…" I forced myself to look away from Jax and saw Michelle and the rest of the Anderson's standing just inside my room, flowers in hand.

"Michelle, what are you guys doing here?" I asked as Jax made no attempt to move.

"Harvey called us and told us you were mugged, I wanted to come and check on you. I never heard back from you about tomorrow and I wanted to make sure that you weren't alone. Harvey told me that you refused his help." She gave me the mother look, the one where I should have known better. "But I see you are not alone…" As she walked further into the room Jacob right after her.

"Michelle Anderson, this is…" And before I could finish Jax got up from the bed and finished for me.

"Jax Teller, I am her boyfriend. It's nice to meet you all." He said and shook hands with them and then stepped back to my side. I hated "labels" but I knew that they meant something to Jax and like he mentioned we could talk about later.

"I am sorry I never called, I was going call you on my way home, but that never happened. The hearing is set for tomorrow morning at 10:30, don't worry, we have a solid case and I will have Larry released by dinner time and you guys can finally put him to rest properly." I watched as Michelle's eyes filled with tears and she rush the bed and hugged my tightly. I was a little sore but I didn't mention it as I knew she was grateful.

"Will you call as soon as you are done? You are still coming over for dinner right? I mean, please bring your man and whoever else. We just want to see you again before you leave?" Jacob asked anxiously from the end of the bed as Michelle picked herself up and held my hand.

"You will be my very first call, and I don't know about dinner, but I promise you I will stop by before I leave." I said as Michelle squeezed my hand back.

"Well we are gonna go, it's already almost 1:00 in the morning and you need your rest. We love you and we will wait to hear from you tomorrow." Michelle said picking up her coat from the end of my hospital bed.

"You are staying with her tonight, right?" Jacob asked Jax as they shook hand.

"No other place I would rather be." He said. "It was a pleasure to meet you both." He smiled and escorted them out. "They were sweet." He said as he came back in the room.

"Larry's parents. They are probably the closest thing to the real life leave it Beaver parents you will ever meet." I said trying to stifle a yawn.

"Larry is the guys that passed and you are fighting for?" Jax was trying to put things together.

"Yeah, Larry and I met you law school. We were thick as thieves. Larry is the reason I met Harvey. We did everything together…three amigos as Larry called us. We studied together, hung out together, drank together, applied to law firms together. I have spent more Christmas's and Thanksgivings with Larry's family then I have my own." I paused as the next phase of my story is when it got harder to tell.

"After we passed the bar, we out one night to a new bar that we have never been to before. We were all hammered; I mean mind erasers and bottles of 151 like they were water. We were just so happy to be done and able to actually start our lives our careers. That was the night that Larry tried heroine. Harvey and I never knew about it until later when I found him passed out one day when he missed work. He got addicted fast and fell hard. We along with Anderson's tried to help him, took him to rehab and helped him to get clean, but he never could stay away." It was hard to think about those days, they were some of the darkest for myself and Harvey. To watch someone we both considered a brother struggle and hurt like that. My throat burned with the tears I refused to release while revisiting this time.

"We lost track of Larry for months on end. He would disappear to this under world and we wouldn't be able to find him for months, and then we would get the call from a hospital that he had almost overdosed. Well I guess the last time He had overdosed in middle of a heroine lab, there was foul play and the strain of drugs that he overdosed on was linked to a Cartel that the state has been trying to nail for months now. They thought by keeping Larry's body for evidence they would find out more about the cartel and find an opening to take them down. But after the corners report there was nothing to report and his body should have been released but wasn't. Hence where I come in. Tomorrow I will have him back to his family so that they can say good bye properly." And I couldn't hold it back anymore a full out yawn escaped my mouth and I couldn't deny it anymore I was exhausted.

"Sleep I will be here when you wake up" and he leaned over and kissed me goodnight and it wasn't long after and I was out.

A few minutes later…

"Jackie Boy…she okay?" Chibs asked as he and Juice came back.

"Tired but yeah she's okay. You guys wanna head back to the hotel and get some rest; I am not leaving her here alone." Jax told his faithful men.

"We aren't leaving either brother. You guys okay?" Chibs asked with a crooked smile.

"Yeah we are…great." Jax's smile told them everything they needed to know, they both hugged him in congratulations.

"There were a couple of nurses that were into our cuts we should go get acquainted…" Juice winked at Chibs and Jax pulled up the recliner next to Olivia's bed and held her hand and watched random TV until he passed out as well.

**21**21**21**21**

"Anything else Ms. Harrison?" The judge asked me, I had made a rock solid case and there was nothing else left but one motion and I was on a plane back to Cali with Jax and the boys.

"Last motion your honor is a motion seeking 5 million dollars in compensatory damages for the Anderson Family. Due to the overzealous attitude of the State department a family has not only lost a son, but were told lies about his body and his possible involvement in a vicious drug cartel forever ruining this young man's reputation and name. He was not a saint, but did not deserve the treatment that they received at the hands of the state department." I said as calmly and clearly as I could.

"I tend to agree but that will have to done at another hearing…I will set the date for three weeks from now." The judge ruled, signed the motion and gave it back to me. I handed it to Harvey who was sitting second chair.

"Thank you your honor." I said and sat back down.

"After hearing all statements and seeing all evidence in this case, I find it shameful as an officer of the court to be associated with such an avoidable tragedy. In the sheer facts presented today, I have no choice but to overwhelmingly side with the prosecutor. The Body of Lawrence Anderson will be released as soon as possible to the funeral home of the family's choice with the courts sincere apologies. Cases dismissed." The sound of the gavel there was this sudden weight lifted off my shoulders and I felt at peace. Like I had done my part in making up for not being there for Larry when he needed me.

"Nicely done." Harvey said cautiously as he looked for Jax and the guys before he got to close to me.

"Thanks, you can handle the compensatory hearing, right?" I asked him as I handed that folder over to him.

"Yeah I can handle it. Look, do you think we can talk before you leave?" He sounded so wounded and so desperate, and for some reason I didn't care.

"What is there to talk about? I came here and did exactly what I said I was going to." I told him as I threw my bag over my shoulder. I saw him go to speak again and was interrupted.

"Great job counselor." Jax smiled and winked at me. I smiled back and tried not to act like a school girl.

"Thanks, can you wait for me outside; I will be right behind you." I said trying to give Jax the hint to leave which I knew wouldn't be easy.

"Why? You already know the answer." He said chuckling. I rolled my eyes and walked back over to Harvey with my shadow in tow.

"Uh, I thought we could talk privately?" He asked as he looked from me to Jax who was posted up right behind me and not going anywhere.

"I have nothing to hide from Jax, anything you can say to me he can hear." I said feeling a little liberated with standing my ground even though it was more Jax forcing me too.

"Well…first off I am really happy that you are okay, I was so worried when I heard what happened to you. You should have let me walk you out last night." I felt Jax twitch behind me and grabbed his cut with hand and pulled him closer to me. "This is going to be really awkward with him standing right there, but if this is my only opportunity to say this then here it goes. I am still in love you with Livie. I know I betrayed you in the worst possible way, but I know after all we have been through together. Seeing you again, working with you again…"

"Is that what you are calling it? Me doing all the work and you looking like the hero, is that what you classify as work these days?" I snapped back not feeling one ounce of regret for letting him having it.

"I just wanted you to know how I felt so that you knew all the facts before you made your decision…" Harvey said putting on his best wounded puppy look and it took all my strength not to laugh in his face.

"You never had a chance Harvey, and the fact that you think so much of yourself, that even after all you have put me through, that you could flash that smile and sad eyes and think I would be so dumb as to fall for that…let alone you again…just proves my point that Harvey you haven't changed one bit. Take care Harvey, I mean that." And I grabbed Jax and headed for the door of the court of room, and with every step I felt weight lifted and like I could breathe all over again.

**21**21**21**21**

"It's good to be home…" Juice said as we waited for their bags to come down the conveyor belt, I had carried on like I always did so I was ready to go.

"You were gone less than 48 hours…" I said no longer able contain my laughter.

"Still…good to be back where we belong…" Chibs said as he grabbed a bag and hit Juice with it.

"All of us." Jax said pulling me close and kissed me gently, I had to remind my knees that I was in heals and buckling was not an option, plus Chibs and Juice would never let me hear the end of it.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like I could sleep for a week straight…" I said yawning as I pulled away from Jax. His prepaid started to ring and he dug in his pockets for it.

"I don't know, I feel pretty well rested…" Juice said winking at me and I couldn't help but get his drift.

"Red Head?"

"You know I love my red heads…" He said taking her bag and his and started to walk towards the exit.

"You ready Jackie Boy?" Chibs asked as he turned around realizing that were walking without their faithful leader.

"It was mom…we have to get home…NOW!" He yelled and sprang for the door and left the phone with Chibs.

"This looks like club business, give me that and go." I said reaching and taking my bag back from Juice. I had my car here so I would be able to get home okay. Juice hesitated like he wasn't sure if letting me go by myself would be the right thing but in the end the shove from me didn't give him much time to deliberate. I was half way to my car and the van pulled up next to me.

"Sorry Lass, you are coming with us." Chibs said as he opened the door for me. I sighed and knew it was time to as tired as I was, I had to put my lawyer hat back on.

To Be Continued


End file.
